


Changes For Peace

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx indulges in a Galahdian wartime tradition as peace is declared in Lucis.





	Changes For Peace

Peace was a tricky thing, in Nyx’s experience. The treaties were signed and ratified, there was sacrifice on both sides and neither declared a ‘winner’ in the ceasefire that preceded the month’s long negotiations. People gathered to watch the bases outside of the Wall be dismantled and emptied, to watch the Lucian garrisons move in and the imposing Niflheim structures re-purposed to aid structures and temporary homes. To watch the withdrawal be so absolute that the checkpoints that had stood for thirty years be salvaged and the greenery of Lucis’ natural fortifications restored. 

Nyx had stayed in the celebrating Crown City— watching in awe as the Wall was withdrawn for a final time and the arch of power from the King’s magic returned to the Crystal that had amplified it. Streamers and festivals and parties lasting through the year as peace was finally declared. The crowded streets moving in a proper ebb and flow as refugees made decisions to stay in the life they had built, or return home to salvage what was lost. The ranks of the Glaives dwindled with the same decisions, Cavaugh and Galahd regaining its lost children as soldiers were left without a purpose in the city that had granted them asylum— as Lucis sent them home with missions and the ability to better protect their waiting families and friends. 

Nyx still had a purpose in the city, and had jumped the ranks as his comrades left. As his superiors in rank but not skill took a generous severance package and relinquished all holds on their borrowed magic. 

There was still work for a hero in the personal service of the Crown Prince. 

“What happened to you?”

Nyx wasn’t willing to leave Noctis just yet. 

He offered a sheepish smile as he ran a hand over his shorter hair— the braids and trinkets shorn off in the wake of peace. “Do you like it?”

“You look normal,” Noctis smiled as he stepped aside from his doorway, letting Nyx into the familiar spacious apartment. The festivities for the proper celebrations were already underway in the streets below— the Prince’s speech and royal appearances having been exhausted in the days leading up to this extended downtown party. The peace extending into a Lucian holiday, the excuse to celebrate carrying on with it. “I’m not sure if it’s really you there.”

“It’s tradition,” and colder, the turn of the seasons from summer to fall had made the short hair more noticeable. “In Galahd, warriors cut their wartime braids when peace is declared.”

“Peace was declared almost a year ago.”

“I’m less optimistic than some.”

Nyx grinned as he looked out on to the streets below. The city had held its breath for this year. The only Nifs left in Lucis were the diplomatic delegations, and some Citadel page boy could take them down if they tried anything. His hand wandered to the phantom of where his hair should be. 

“You’re going to let it come back, right?”

He felt Noctis’ curiosity more than heard it. He felt the tentative touch to his shoulders, to follow the path his own hand had taken. It was an alien sensation, feeling the way Noctis marvelled at the loss of his hair. “I think so. You seem to be mourning my hair so much.”

“I liked it!”

“Well then,” turning, Nyx wrapped Noctis in his arms, stealing a kiss with a grin and drawing the attention away from the world outside, away from his haircut. And back to the more pressing matter at hand— celebrating the newfound peace with the one person in Eos he wanted to be beside when the fireworks were set off. They had plans to meet up with the others— the prince’s friends and his own gathering at a bar of the Glaives’ choosing— to watch the spectacle together. But that was still hours away; “time for a fresh start, little star.”

“I’m choosing the beads this time.”

“That’s like saying you’ll marry me.”

“Really? I had no idea. Not a single one.”


End file.
